


Звезды смотрят вверх

by 11regnullla



Series: Звезды смотрят вверх [1]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Detective Noir, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11regnullla/pseuds/11regnullla
Summary: Действие происходит в 1995 году. После событий на ферме Леду расследование убийства Доры Лэнг пошло несколько другим путем (ООС)





	Звезды смотрят вверх

"И вдалеке, за лигами колеблющихся волнами облаков я увидел разбрасывающую лучи луну, а на ее фоне - башни Каркозы.

Смерть и ужасное обиталище заблудших душ, куда моя слабость давным-давно отправила его, изменили его облик для всех прочих, но не для меня. И теперь я слышал его голос, поднимающийся, нарастающий, грохочущий в сияющем свете, и я чувствовал, как это сияние все усиливается, проливаясь на меня огненными волнами. И, потонув в нем, я услышал, как Король в Желтом шепчет моей душе: "Страшно впасть в руки Бога живаго!" "

Роберт Чамберс. "Во дворе дракона".

***

Все началось с неловкости. С ерунды. Марти как-то трудно применить к себе слово "неловкость". Они упали в эту яму и сорок минут пролежали Марти на Расте, Раст в сухой пыли. Марти фыркнул про себя: над моей головой ходят психопаты-киднепперы, а я рад, что не было дождя.  
Сердце бухало адреналином, и было странно ощущать, что оно бьется прямо в грудь Расти. И странное неудобство в другом месте. У Расти стояк. Это нормально. Марти ли не знать, что это нормально. Потому он и ходит к бабам после работы. С этим нельзя домой. Это раздирает тебя изнутри. Надо идти и драть изнутри кого-то еще. Ты выпускаешь крысу в черный узкий коридор, и крыса исчезает там без возврата. Только бы успеть вовремя, чтобы не пришлось заталкивать силой... Он срывается иногда. И тут он вспоминает ( как будто это можно забыть), что у него больше нет дома, что он сорвался, сорвался навсегда и летит в попасть, и там в этом тошнотворном скольжении вниз он опять натыкается на что-то... Ну да, у Раста стояк. Всё же противно. Сказать Расти, что как не выкобенивайся, баба нужна и вот доказательство...

Но позже, в машине, он ничего не говорит Расту. Раст ответит. Слово за слово, и он скажет "Мэгги". А если не скажет, то намекнет... А если не намекнет, Марти сам будет повторять себе "Мэгги, Мэгги", это невозможно остановить, и пощечин себе не надаешь. Вот он уже повторяет...

Раст снял грязную рубаху и сидит в майке, ссутулясь; взгляд зацепился за царапину на бардачке, и хозяин взгляда будто висит на невидимой нитке, так что невольно ищешь блесну. Расти как он есть. Хочется подсечь и вытянуть.

\- Остановимся, перекусим чуток - у меня руки дрожат, - говорит Марти.

Раст пожимает плечами.

В зарослях, метрах в тридцати от дороги, дальнобойщики когда-то сбили деревянный стол и скамьи из бревен. Марти берет из машины остывший кофе и бургеры.

Раст стоит у стола и этим своим остановившимся взглядом повисает на мерзкой пакле, стекающей с веток. Он, когда в отключке, смотрит так, будто иероглифы разбирает.

Марти подходит сзади и видит все то же: вечная путаница зелени, неба и серого паразита, который вклеился между ними. Ничего. Голое плечо Раста очень белое, загорается в узком солнечном луче. Марти нажимает на пряжку его ремня, а другой на ощупь выталкивает край. Потом свой. У него опыт и сноровка. Раст молчит. Так даже проще.

Марти прижимает его к теплым доскам стола, так что Расту приходится повернуть голову набок, и видит плотно закрытый глаз и едва раскрытые губы. Они цепляются за выталкиваемый воздух сначала бесшумно, а потом все более хрипло, но воздух не удержать. Крыса в лабиринте нашла дорогу. Все. Все...

Расту, наверно, было жестковато, но он не кричал. Или кричал? Нет, Марти бы почувствовал отдачу. Шум у него в ушах, как затычка, не пропускает ни одно имя внутрь, и это хорошо, это покой, и он знает, что у Раста сейчас внутри пустота и покой, чего же больше.

Он застегивается, берет со стола холодный кофе и отходит в сторону гудения машин на шоссе. Пусть Раст приведет себя в порядок.

Руки не дрожат. Белый шум медленно протекает сквозь поры. Они уже почти доехали до города, когда Раст поворачивает к нему голову:

\- Некто Руперт вышел поохотиться. Навстречу ему метнулся олень. Крупная добыча. Только между рогов у него был крест.

\- И... Что?  
\- Руперт? Опустил лук. Переменил жизнь. Стал святым, ты будешь смеяться, покровителем охоты.  
\- Фишка в рогах? Вся эта католическая чушь как-то решит наше дело?  
\- Ты понимаешь, что Дорис Лэнг - жертва не только потому, что под этим именем в протокол занесена? Она - образ, икона. Его написали, чтобы исповедать свою веру...

\- Только не путай веру с извращением.

\- Их бог ужасен. Но если бы бог вообще существовал, он был бы бесконечно ужаснее.

\- Ну, ты знаток всех возможных и невозможных богов, куда нам. Конечно, в детстве я ходил в церковь Желтого короля.

\- Ты знаешь, во что ты веришь на самом деле? Какому образу поклоняешься?

\- Поклоняются язычники. Слушай, я далек от всех этих материй, но я знаю, что такое вера. Вера - это когда ты понимаешь, кто такой ты сам и что за люди рядом с тобой. Вера - это ясность.

\- Так ты ее нашел? - спрашивает Раст. Марти нечего ответить. Но он не хочет сдаваться:

\- И бог Руперта тоже был ужасен?  
\- Для оленя, которого он послал навстречу охотнику - да.

***

Во второй раз Раст молча протягивает ему презерватив. "Не бойся, ты у меня один", - едва не говорит Марти.

Марти больше не ходит к шлюхам. Иногда они с Растом останавливаются на дороге и идут в лес. Они не говорят об этом. Что тут говорить. Марти раньше не делал ничего такого. Ну, почти; был пьян. Он не гомик, потому что он сверху. Он сверху и поэтому не гомик. Не важно. Это он разговаривает с внутренним пацаном, сказал бы Раст. Расту должно быть все равно, с какой он стороны; Расту вообще на все плевать, кроме Желтого короля.

Нет чувства вины. И гнева, и ревности, и отвращения. Их нет, потому что нет Меган. Нет девочек. Нет дома. И смысла тоже нет. Или так: потому он и предается немой содомии с Растом, что этот нелепый грех отводит на себя гнев, ревность и отвращение, которые жгут ему подреберье

Марти теперь живет в мотеле. Вокруг него день и ночь занимаются выездным сексом - случайным или запретным. Потом выясняют отношения. Полицейскому хорошо бы считать деление на правых и виноватых реальным, чтоб самому не попасть в виноватые. Это трудно. В конце концов, виновны все. И если надавить, любой признается. Профессиональная истина - как профессиональная болезнь. Свыкнешься с нею, а потом выстрелишь в водителя, который слишком медленно доставал права или отметелишь проститутку.  
Ночами он представляет себе, как можно было бы надавить на Мэгги. Если надавить по-настоящему, станет легко и пусто. Ничего не будет больше. Вот так мы и сходим с ума. Хорошо, что Раст оттащил его от Мэгги в больнице.

Есть место, куда можно пойти со своим маленьким безумием и успокоить его в большом. И почему ему туда не пойти? Раст один. Он всегда один.

 

Марти приехал с бутылкой, уже хорошо отпитой. Раст открывает дверь и пожимает плечами вместо привета. В его белой халупе новые уродцы на стенах.

\- Образцы народной демонологии.  
\- Сам рисовал? Заметно, - Марти ищет чистые стаканы, - Что такое демонология?

\- Повседневная народная религия. Боги, в которых люди верят на самом деле. И где-то среди них наш.  
\- Ээ... А в того бога, который типа есть любовь, кто нибудь верит, по- твоему?  
\- Этот перед тобой и есть любовь, Марти. И он правит миром.

\- Как же ты меня бесишь этим своим высокоорганизованным бредом. Ты любовь-то вблизи видел? Людей нормальных давно встречал?

\- Передо мной образец нормальности. Человек, который изменял любимой жене, только чтобы она ни на миг не увидала, какой он на самом деле. Человек, который чуть не убил парня за то, что девица с большими сиськами сняла его в баре...

\- Да откуда ты знаешь, какой я на самом деле! - орет Марти, - Что такое - на самом деле? На самом деле я был там, с ними, а теперь меня нет! Нет меня, понимаешь!

Лицо Раста как-то странно кривится:  
\- Понимаю.  
\- И что ты можешь мне предложить?  
\- Того, что я могу предложить, тебе не надо. Ты - почти хороший человек, Марти. Ты пытаешься... Я тоже пытался. Понимаешь, все могло быть иначе. Мы почти видим, каким бы оно могло быть. Видим сквозь смутное стекло. И жить мы можем, только пока смотрим сквозь это стекло на другую возможность, другую небывалую жизнь. А потом стекло разбивается. Теперь ты видишь только то, что есть. И начинаешь задыхаться. Та другая возможность - она никогда не исполнится. Но она сильнее чем мир. Она воздух. Я этот воздух выдышал. Весь.

\- Другие люди как-то живут и дышат воздухом...

\- Хорошо. Отлично. Слава богу. Вот только какому из них?  
\- Опять двадцать пять.  
\- Марти, люди, живут, потому что мучают друг друга. Тех, кто замучил другого до смерти, мы ловим. Те, кто мучают до полусмерти - мы сами.

\- И ты решил побыть мертвым в интересах общественной безопасности? Почему же тебе не все равно? А ведь тебе не всё равно!  
\- Не всё равно, - Раст сжимает виски так, будто хочет удержать голову на плечах, - вероятно невроз навязчивых состояний в этической сфере. А может, я хочу оказаться на той стороне ленты Мебиуса? Понимаешь, у нее нет другой стороны...

\- Еще одно дурацкое имя. Мне плохо, Растин. Мне не нужна другая сторона. Я хочу оказаться на своем месте.  
\- Его больше нет. Его не будет.

Почему именно это сводит его с ума? То, что он и так знает, ненавистней всего, и Марти запускает в это ненавистное бутылкой.

Раст зажимает рукой разбитую бровь. Тяжелая медленная кровь сочится сквозь пальцы. Марти хватает полотенце, прижимает сверху:

\- Йод, пластырь у тебя есть?

\- Все равно, - говорит Раст, - Все равно. У меня есть еще виски.

Он скорчился на полу, майка залита кровью, но вид у него странно безмятежный: складка на переносице разгладилась, как будто именно этой раны ему не хватало, чтобы кончить вечер.  
Пластырь, наконец, нашелся. Раст отбирает у него виски и пьет из горла.

\- Пойдем-ка в постель, - говорит Марти.

Раст стягивает майку, сидя на матрасе.  
\- Купить кровать - это как-то слишком, - комментирует Марти.  
Раст поднимает на него внезапно ясные глаза:  
\- Так ты хочешь меня трахнуть?  
Глупо и невпопад. Марти отвечает:  
\- Да.

В первый раз в постели и лицом к лицу. Это странно. Как будто между ними что-то затесалось и это "между" требует так много всего. Не может же он целовать Раста - вот была бы нелепость. Раст лежит на спине и смотрит. Марти не знает, куда деваться от этого взгляда. Наконец, он прикрывает ему веки рукой. Раст слушается. Для верности Марти набрасывает полотенце. Проводит рукой по его бедрам и вспоминает очередную подростковую мудрость: кто дотронулся до чужого члена - педик. Поздно. Тонкий шрам на животе. Дальше начинается шерсть, от которой женщины избавляются. И еще одно, чего нет у женщин, живое и горячее. Да что же еще он может тут найти кроме своего собственного? Он разводит Расту колени и накрывает всей своей тяжестью, почти боясь раздавить. Голодная и жадная крыса прогрызает его пах и вырывается на свободу.

 

Утром Марти просыпается от ощущения горячего тела рядом и слитого с ним моментального счастья, которое тут же рушится. Мегги была бы в прохладной шелковой сорочке. Он стонет от глупого разочарования. Раст открывает глаза. Над бровью у него здоровая ссадина.

\- Извини, Раст - невралгия.

Раст приподнимается, нащупывая брюки, и по его будто связанным движениям Марти понимает, что тот застенчив. Все еще. Он отворачивается и закрывает глаза.

 

\- Она тебя вовремя разбудила. У нас большое дело на сегодня.

***

План выхода на Реджи Леду примитивен и неотразим, потому что стоит на счастливом совпадении. Леду варит мет для тех самых "железных крестоносцев", с которыми Раст когда-то возился под прикрытием.

\- Конечно, Марти, я бы не полез в банду с проводками на животе. Никогда не соглашайся, поверь моему опыту. Я взял в спецотделе эту мобильную хренотень.  
Обыщут - оценят мою крутизну. Ты должен следовать за мной. Просто следовать за мной и слушать.

Они спорят, пока едут в управление, спорят, пока ищут байкерское логово на реке, спорят, когда тьма падает на них и откладывать уже некуда.

\- Растин, ты крутой, я помню, но мне все это не нравится. У них к тебе есть два упрямых вопроса: почему ты тогда исчез и откуда ты теперь взялся? Нельзя возвращаться туда, где наследил.

Раст улыбается так, как будто ему перекосило пол-лица:

\- И возвращаются псы на блевотину свою... Меня тогда подстрелили. Доказательств на теле больше, чем достаточно. Лечился. Отдыхал. Выпал из потока.  
\- А на самом деле?  
\- Подстрелили в другой раз. В этот я сам подстрелил троих, потому и пришлось уходить резко, - Марти вдруг замечает, что глаза Раста стали темнее и ярче, речь убыстрилась, - Я не говорил тебе. Я просто сделал это. Потом были проблемы. Предполагалось довести их до суда. Начальство вскипело. Я сделал это, не потому что я герой, Марти... Я не верил, что я убийца. Я искупления искал. Не верил и перестал отличать живых от мертвых. Моя страсть, моя вера оживляла мир, когда ее перестало хватать, все стали мертвы. Что ж... Теперь я знаю, кто я.

Марти холодеет. Хватает его за запястье и говорит самым официальным тоном:  
\- Ты туда не пойдешь. Растин Коул, ты невменяем. Мы поедем в клинику.

Расти молниеносно впивается в его кулак, Марти рефлекторно его разжимает:

\- Зубы - последний довод психопата. Меня заперли в психушку на два года. Сейчас я практически здоров. Так выглядит мое здоровье. Гипомания. Марти, все получится. В таком состоянии у меня все получается. Я им не злоупотребляю. А если вдруг все пойдет не так... Не бросай это дело, Марти. Доведи его до конца. Они будут давить на тебя. Весь мир. Никогда не забывай Дорис Лэнг. Только жертва мертва всерьез, только ей можно верить. Обещай мне!

\- Завещание он, блин, диктует! Ты никуда не пойдешь, - рычит Марти и не глядя нащупывает наручники.

\- Бедный Марти, - Раст смеется половиной лица. Пистолет он нащупал раньше. Наставив дуло на Марти, Раст ловко выбирается из машины к огням байкерского затона.

\- Слушай телефон! - раздается из тьмы, а потом шлепок оружия о землю где-то впереди.

"Пистолет ему там не понадобится", механически думает Марти и сердце сдавливают стальные зубы.

 

***

Наверно так и спускаются в ад - не по лестнице, сколь угодно крутой, а животом по склону, ломая локти и обдирая колени. Вихреобразно, сказал бы Раст.

Драка в байкерском клубе, стрельба с восьми углов в черном квартале, Раст, пропадающий из эфира - просто разминка, земная жизнь, как раз дошедшая до темного леса на переломе. Раст любит залудить из Данте.

Он был прав. Непостижимым образом, все летело к черту и все, тем не менее, получалось. С шумом и гиканьем оно катило к ферме Леду и там разбилось в прах.

Когда Марти увидел детей.

Он понял Раста. Живые мертвы. Погублены. Девочка подняла голову, пошевелилась, но она мертва. Это нельзя исправить. Они пришли слишком поздно. Они всегда приходят слишком поздно. Стекло с радужными разводами лопнуло. Марти вышел во двор. Человек по имени Леду стоял на коленях рядом с Растом. Марти поднял руку и голова этого человека тоже лопнула, рассыпавшись миллионами алых шариков. Другой человек по имени Леду побежал и лопнул. От него ничего не осталось. Лицо Раста поползло вниз, но он удержал его и начал палить вокруг.

Раст вошел в дом. Марти пошел за ним. Раст смотрел на детей... так как он смотрел, и Марти вдруг нашел то, на что всегда глядели его глаза, он увидел чему подходит это лицо, как печать своему отпечатку.

***

Во время вечеринки в их честь Марти ловит Раста в коридоре:

\- Куда ты? Это наш праздник.  
\- У меня нет никакого праздника, - Раст поднимает глаза, опять подернутые отсутствием.  
\- А у меня есть. День забвения. Я изо всех сил забываю.  
\- Это плохая терапия. Все, что забудет твой ум, будет помнить тело. Не только твое. Вся система тел, передающих начальный импульс.  
\- Раст, я сегодня убил безоружного человека. И не жалею об этом.  
\- Не важно, жалеешь ты или нет. Не важно, что ты подарил ему легкую смерть, которой он не заслуживает. Ты бросил камень с горы.  
\- Ты говоришь это мне?  
\- Я говорю. Именно я. Посмотри на меня.  
Марти смотрит.  
\- Куда же ты пойдешь? - наконец, спрашивает он.  
\- Куда глаза не глядят.  
\- Я с тобой.

 

Они едут уже не по шоссе, по какой-то очень старой дороге, по проселку через лес, высокая трава хлещет капот, и кто-то рыдает и воет им вслед.

Раст останавливает машину . Вокруг поле, которое кажется бесконечным, потому что прямо в его невидимые пределы упирается черное небо; сейчас, когда оно раздираемо скопищами живых огней, его неизмеримо больше, чем днем

Совершенно круглое здание прямо перед ними, опоясанное колоннами, увенчанное куполом, непохоже ни на какую вещь, которая могла бы вырасти из этих полей или врасти в них обратно. Оно флюоресцирует в ночи, вбирая и отдавая сияние почти полной луны.

\- Господи, Раст что это такое?

\- Мрамор. Архитектор выписан из Италии, палладианец. Фантазия на тему Пантеона и храма Весты одновременно. Двести лет назад здесь было имение, владелец которого вообразил себя носителем аристократических генов и поселился среди плодов своего воображения в английском парке на луизианских болотах. Храм строили рабы, как, впрочем, и настоящий Пантеон. Парк вырубили, землю распахали под плантации, но мрамор крепок.

\- Я не понимаю, он был язычник?  
\- Он поклонялся коринфскому ордеру. Марти, это не церковь, это храм теней, призраков культуры. Я искал места, где наши с тобой знакомые могли бы устраивать свои радения и вот нашел в старом журнале... Я сам еще здесь не был.

Над входом выбиты знакомые буквы, не слагающиеся ни во что вразумительное.  
\- Что пишут?  
\- Если бы я знал латынь, я бы жил иначе, - отвечает Раст с некоторой досадой.

Дверь давно утрачена; к резному порталу кто-то прислонил старые доски. Они протискиваются внутрь.

\- Ого, - говорит Марти, потому что другие сильные выражения из его набора непристойны.

Прямо перед ними стоит столп лунного света. Нет, не стоит, а движется в каждой точке одновременно вверх и вниз, не смешиваясь с окружающей его тьмой.

Раст шагает, как завороженный, в этот свет

Марти оглядывается в темноте. Непостижимым образом, изнутри здание гораздо больше, чем снаружи. Купол не опирается на гладкие стены, а парит над ними. Ниши, кажется, отмечающие стороны света, пусты. Остались пьедесталы: на одном он видит обломок каменной ступни.

\- Раст, - зовет он, поворачиваясь, и замолкает.

Раст сидит на инкрустированном полу, в центре, где сходятся бесчисленные круги, запрокинув голову. По его лицу струится медленный свет, и кажется, что он смывает это лицо, обнажая какое-то другое, почти не имеющее выражения, но открытое настежь тому, что его смывает.

Марти вдруг сдавливает вожделение, неотделимое от стыда, вечной оторопи перед тем, чтобы желать нечто по-настоящему желанное. Оно знает твою тайну, а ты его не знаешь. Там, где Раст, вечно начинается какой-то абсурд. Он не может испытывать это к человеку, которого регулярно пялит на обочинах. Он не может. Он хочет что-то с этим сделать.

Марти входит в лунный круг. Высоко над куполом вдруг распахивается небо, черное и сияющее одновременно.

\- Окулюс, световое отверстие. Глаз, которым небо заглядывает в человеческие дела. А, может, наоборот. Ты заметил, что недавно здесь прибирали?  
\- Когда ты успел? Я думал, ты был в себе.  
\- Скорей, вне себя. Потому и заметил.

Они осматривают почти пустой зал. Сколы старые, статуи разбили давным давно. Отверстий в полу нет, только утраченные фрагменты мозаики.

\- И всё же сюда что-то клали недавно, - Раст склонился с фонариком над параллепипедом темного мрамора, - Нитка застряла в трещине... Надо будет сделать соскобы.  
\- Что это вообще такое?  
\- Жертвенник. Место, где режут, Марти. Оо...- согнувшись почти до пола, он старательно записывает что-то в блокнот.  
\- Ну?  
\- Кто-то испортил мрамор. Поцарапал гвоздем.  
\- Странно было бы, если бы за двести лет никто этого не сделал.  
\- Но особенно странно, что наш маленький вандал накорябал что-то на латыни.  
\- Точно не по нашей части. Детки владельца развлекались?  
\- Разве чтобы написать непристойность. Ладно, нам осталось это перевести.

Далеко во все стороны мерно шумят травы, как тихое ночное море. Раст садится на высокие ступени и зажигает сигарету. Марти прокашливается:

\- Раст, ты ведь не сумасшедший?  
\- Ты в меня веришь, Марти, я вижу. Строго говоря, нет.  
\- А два года в психушке и все, что ты тогда мне наплел?  
\- Все это правда.  
\- И что все это значит? Ты контролировал свои поступки? Отвечал за то, что делал?  
Раст сбрасывает пепел:  
\- Ты читал Махабхарату?  
\- Расти, даже так ты не убедишь меня, что безумен!  
\- Но и нормальным я тебе не кажусь?  
Марти молчит.  
\- Так вот. Пандавы должны сразиться с кауравами. Царь Арджуна видит, как на огромном поле битвы собрался весь его род, люди, которых он любил, которых знал с детства. Арджуна знает, что они обречены: одна половина перережет другую. Он просит своего возничего, Кришну, стать между враждующих станов и прекратить это массовое самоубийство. Не лучше ли будет умереть, но не убить родича? - спрашивает он. И он готов умереть за это. Но хитрый и неумеренно накрашенный бог отвечает ему: ты должен идти и убивать, потому что ты глава войска. Отступиться от деяния - не значит практиковать истинное недеяние. Для знающего, что это такое, деяние и недеяние равны. Но равны они только, если ты не ищешь в деянии ничего для себя. Ничего, даже смысла, потому что ниточка смысла и привязывает нас к колеснице мира крепче всего. Ты должен исполнить деяние ради него самого, отрешившись от его последствий. А они будут и будут ужасны. Но поскольку в атмане нет времени, причины и следствия на самом деле одномоментны, даны разом. И наши попытки достичь цели ведут лишь к умножению иллюзий, к бесконечному повторению того же самого.

\- И что? Это понятный вопрос?

\- Это хороший вопрос. Потому что всякая попытка применить эту мудрость ведет к умножению вины. А отказ от нее не приносит невинности.

\- Но у тебя получается?

\- Нет, у меня не получается.

\- Знаешь, я стрелял и чувствовал, будто сквозь меня дует ветер. Будто я совсем пустой и совсем свободный.  
\- Знаю. А потом этот ветер выдует тебя вовсе. Подмывает сказать, что это лучше, чем быть тем, что ты есть. Но это неправда. И в том, и в другом состоянии ты именно то, что ты есть. Ты подстреливший Реджи  
Леду, ничем не отличаешься от тебя, пьющего пиво или трахающего Лайзу...

\- Или трахающего тебя, - говорит Марти. У него клокочет в висках от бешенства такого же внезапного, как раньше желание.  
\- ... Или вообще от меня. Это было риторическое "ты", забудь. Я про себя говорил.  
\- Ты всегда говоришь про себя.  
\- Это не так, но всё равно прости.

\- Ладно. Ты, я вижу, не настроен подраться, - говорит Марти, остыв.  
\- За последние сутки я дрался слишком много раз для такого большого мальчика.  
\- И такого просветленного...

Марти достает припасенную с вечеринки бутылку и протягивает Расту.

Тот отхлёбывает и возвращает:  
\- Я поведу.  
\- А я нет.

В сияющей ночи они едут домой. Домой? Марти не хочет сейчас оказаться в мотеле. И, несмотря на всю его тоску, он не хотел бы вернуться сейчас, именно сейчас, в утраченный дом - что-то рассказывать, что-то утаивать, о чем-то лгать. Он подсел на возможность нести все что угодно. Марти всегда знал, что семья - это правила, и только это удерживает от провала, но он провалился, провалился, и теперь ему открылась радость конченого человека - когда уже не стыдно... Чёрт, ну да, конченым человеком как-то Раст себя назвал по пьяни. У него уже и слов своих не осталось.

Нет, он не поедет в мотель.  
\- Стой, - говорит он Расту, сидящему за рулем, - повернись, - и решительно целует его.

И это выходит так, как будто раньше он разговаривал с ним только через дверь. Или трахал пустоту. Или не знал, а теперь знает - по прежнему неизвестно что, но очень реальное... Потому он и не хотел знать. Раньше у него была разрядка. Марти выпускал маленькую тварь, которая грызет нутро, и не успокоится, пока не выбросит тебя вон совсем никакого. Марти убил эту тварь, и они с Растом теперь одни. Он не знает, что с этим делать. Он просто пьян.

 

****

 

Марти открывает глаза и немедленно утыкается в чужие - внимательные, нетерпеливые. Раст сидит рядом, постукивая пальцами по его плечу.  
\- Что такое? Ты смотришь как врач на медкомиссии.  
\- Вряд ли он смотрит на тебя с состраданием, Марти.  
\- Он смотрит на меня с мыслью: этому бугаю еще пахать и пахать до пенсии.  
\- Так и есть. Нам нужно начать все заново.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты убил одного. Второй подорвался на собственной закладке. Ты ведь не думаешь, что у этого бога было только двое верных? Все эти ловушки, рисунки на стенах, целая система ритуалов - все это сделали два варщика мета?  
\- От мета всякое бывает.  
\- Пока не найдены все пропавшие, это дело не закончено.  
\- Что-то ты после гипомании сразу в паранойю.  
\- Знакомством с этими терминами лучше не злоупотреблять.

Марти пьет кофе, который Раст варит дедовским способом в кофейнике.

\- Я перевел, как сумел, наше графитти...  
\- У тебя завалялся латинский словарь?  
\- Есть вещи, которые приятно иметь при себе. У меня таких мало. На фасаде выбито очевидное : заложен тогда-то... Anno Domini... А вот то, что нам важно - девиз: Deus conservat omnia - бог сохраняет все. А на жертвеннике неизвестный оппонент нацарапал: бог пожирает все. Понимаешь, это реплика в споре.

\- И что? Извини, это мой любимый вопрос.

\- Бог, сохраняющий все, обещает не только бессмертие, но и возвращение мзды, возрождение мертвых. Он накапливает время, чтобы вернуть его сторицей. А бог, который все пожирает, это и есть само возмездие. Оно никого не щадит - всякий ответит за участие в бытии смертью. Время - это возмездие.  
Помнишь, что бормотал Леду перед тем, как ты убил его? Нет, ты не помнишь...  
Он как будто был готов к обороту... Мы привыкли думать, что отвязаться от колесницы может только просветленный, и вдруг это случилось с мерзавцем и садистом...

\- Ну ты же имел дело с нарками: у них мозги сгнили, потому и страха нет. Они не дорожат жизнью. А чем вообще они дорожат?

\- Во время нашей деловой встречи в баре другой Леду вел себя очень разумно, что его в итоге и сгубило. И, самое главное, дело не в этом. Наркам всё равно, потому что они потеряли воображение, а эти двое, наоборот, были ошарашены образом убийственной силы. Кто-то пообещал им спасение от смерти так, что они поверили.

\- В церкви всем обещают именно это, мой атеистичный друг.

\- Именно. Но Леду узнали, что надо играть на стороне смерти, чтобы выиграть. В общем, мы едем к преподобному Таттлу.

\- За консультацией? - ухмыляется Марти.  
\- Обсудить несколько мест из священных книг разных народов.

****

 

\- Все это очень печально, - Таттл морщит губы, - сделав шаг в сторону от истинного пути, люди постепенно теряют ориентиры и уже не понимают, где находятся. Весь современный мир уставлен ложными манками...

\- Преподобный, вы ведь знали их. Не могли бы вы сообщить нам какие-то подробности об этих людях?  
\- В наших местах все знают всех. Пришельцы, знаете ли, редки и сразу бросаются в глаза.  
\- Вы их знали и...  
\- В детстве играли вместе. Это естественно для родственников. Дальних, но мы, южане, очень радушны.  
\- Дети любят страшные истории и все такое...  
\- Они были абсолютно нормальны.  
\- Мне показалось, что вы не очень-то были рады расследованию?  
\- Не буду притворяться. Вы искали какую-то секту, и искали ее рядом с нашими церквями. Нам вредит такое внимание. Жизнь в Боге опять свяжется в уме публики с разными извращениями. Многие люди путают секту с общиной.  
\- Вы верите в возмездие?  
\- "Мне отмщение и аз воздам." Вы, я думаю, помните, кто это сказал.  
\- Преподобный, люди в ваших общинах знали понаслышке о секте Желтого короля, назовем ее так. Как вы могли о ней никогда не слышать? Разве это не ваши конкуренты?  
Марти дает Расту тычок коленом.  
\- У слова Божьего нет конкурентов. Есть поставщики поддельного товара. Конечно нам хотелось бы победить эту скверну. И я даже предлагал вам помощь...  
\- Спасибо. Вы ведь учили латынь в семинарии. Вот эти надписи вам нигде не попадались?

Таттл вглядывается в листок:  
\- Не помню, честно говоря. Какие-то цитаты? Первая очень знакома - у любого теолога можно встретить нечто похожее.  
\- А вторая?  
\- Странная... Но, в некотором смысле... Нет, всё же очень подозрительно, чтобы это мог сказать христианин.  
\- Какой-нибудь мистик? Майстер Эрхарт?  
\- Кажется, детектив, вы отлично справляетесь без меня.  
\- Нет, преподобный, без вас тут никак не обойтись.

Раст вдруг резко наклоняется вперед, и Марти видит, как Таттл на секунду вжимается в кресло.

\- Знаете, я верю, что вы хотели бы нам помочь. Вам очень страшно от того, что ходит прямо рядом с вами. Но именно потому, что оно ходит так близко, вы ничего не можете с этим сделать. Вы могли бы сразиться с ним, только обнаружив вашу близость. Но тогда рухнет ваше избранничество, и все огромное здание, которое на нем стоит. Дайте знак. Расскажите притчу. Ничего, что мы могли бы использовать в суде. Вы не будете свидетелем, обещаю.

\- Знаете, детектив, вы не первый известный мне преследователь зла со значком. Бывали в наших краях яростные... защитники порядка. У одного такого был сын. А у сына компания друзей, простые мальчишки, ничего особенного. Один только любил читать и начитался ерунды... Знаете, Лавкрафт, Чамберс... Там столько упоительных вещей, гордящихся для игры... Мальчики росли, игры становились серьезней - что вы хотите, близилось время инициации. Они придумывали разные сомнительные ритуалы - такие, которые требуют перешагнуть через себя. Ведь именно этого хочет подросток - перешагнуть и обрести силу, которая позволяет перешагивать... Однажды полицейский застукал их во время очередного перешагивания. Они успели бежать - все кроме его собственного сына. Он как-то остолбенел, увидев отца - тот хорошо поработал, чтобы добиться такой реакции. На мальчиках были маски. Отец хотел сделать внушение и добиться истины одновременно, и перестарался... Он этого, впрочем, никогда не признавал. Старик из крепкого дерева, сейчас таких не делают. В общем, он оставил на своем сыне знаки, которые не смываются... Что-то я заговорился, а ведь вам давно пора, детективы. Всего доброго. Желаю успеха.

\- А тот, который любил читать, уже тогда знал латынь? - вдруг спрашивает Раст, обернувшись уже у двери.

\- Понятия не имею. Да и что значит "знал" - так, понахватался...

\- Спасибо, преподобный. Один последний вопрос: зачем вы, умный человек, морочите голову людям? Нам в начале разговора. И вообще?

\- Вы ничего не поняли, - говорит Таттл, - Ничего. Я не морочу голову. Я повторяю то единственное, что может удержать простую душу от перешагивания... навсегда.

\- Вы тоже не совсем поняли. Я не служитель порядка.  
\- Так разберитесь, чему вы служите.  
\- Взаимно.

 

\- Черт, это хорошо сделано, - вздыхает Марти в машине, - Значит, ты не служитель порядка? А я, например, - служитель.

\- Что ж, на стене твоего чертога появилась очередная надпись огненными буквами.  
\- А в твоем, наверно, уже и места для них не осталось.

Раст улыбается в ответ какой-то новой улыбкой, не веселой, но и не кривой, как бывало. Марти берет Раста за подбородок и быстро целует.

\- Осторожно. Мне плевать, но ты-то будешь беситься, если радушные южане назовут тебя пидором.

Марти морщится. Эти слова существуют для других. Он не хочет представлять себя их мишенью. Нет, он все понимает, и вообще не гомофоб...Но даже так его воротит от этого слова. Мы, южане, целомудренны в речах...

\- Чуть не забыл самое главное! Когда ты успел узнать, что Леду - его родственники?

\- Никогда. Я всего лишь сказал без тени сомнения: вы их знали. Если б это было не так, он бы просто удивился.  
\- Ясно. Блефовал и выиграл.  
\- А ты понял, что мы видели сейчас? Гигантская цепь из вины приковала человека к колеснице.  
\- Слушай, почему ты не способен поверить, что некоторые люди верят?  
\- Я способен. Просто я знаю проблему с другой стороны.  
\- С какой?  
\- Со стороны гигантской цепи, естественно. Самой громоздкой из цепей.

 

На развилке Раст останавливает машину и говорит, глядя в лобовое стекло:

\- Если хочешь, можешь перевезти вещи. Надоело, что ты чистишь зубы моей щеткой.

\- Я могу просто купить щетку.

\- Так еще лучше.

\- Черт, не будь таким... Поедем за вещами.

 

****  
Конец первой части. Продолжение следует.


End file.
